Lonely-sprite
by Nyawn-chan
Summary: Sasuke, siswa SMA pendiam yang tidak akan pernah percaya keajaiban secara tiba-tiba mengalami kejadia diluar akal sehatnya. Peri? Apakah benar ada?


**Discalaimer : Om MK**

**Main Pair : SasuSaku**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typo, OOC**

**This story is absolutely mine**

"-ke-sama.. Sasuke-sama..."

Hmmm... Merdu, suara yang merdu..

"Sasuke-samaaa..."

Suara yang sangat pelan, nyaris berbisik.. tepat ditelingaku.

Eh? Tunggu..

Ditelingaku? Siapa?

Perlahan aku mulai membuka kelopak mataku yang masih terasa berat.

Permata hijau, emerald.. ah.. sungguh indah.

Gadis itu berkedip, lucu sekali...

Eh?

Gadis? Gadis? Ga-dis?

"Sasuke-sama? Kau sudah bangun?"

Tunggu... kenapa ada gadis di kamarku?

Spontan aku langsung terduduk kaget, membuat gadis itu terjatuh dari atas tubuhku.

"Kyaaaaa.. aa.. _ittaii.._"

"Siapa kau?" Tanyaku penuh selidik.

"Sasuke-sama, aku..."

**The Deathstalker**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**.**

**Lonely-Sprite**

.

Sasuke memandang penuh selidik makhluk didepannya, gadis itu memakai pakaian yang tidak lazim, dia memakai gaun putih tulang yang melilit tubuhnya dari leher sampai lutut, gaun putih tanpa lengan dan terbuka pada bagian perut, serta mahkota yang tersemat diatas kepala pinknya. Ah, dan jangan lupakan tato bunga mawar hitam yang seakan melilit disepanjang pusar sampai lehernya. "Siapa kau?"

"Sasuke-sama, aku-"

"Darimana kau masuk?"

"Sasu-"

"Kau ingin mencuri ya?"

"..."

"Kenapa diam?"

"Haaah.. Itu karena Sasuke-sama tidak memberiku kesempatan berbicara." Menghela napas lelah, gadis itu mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya, berdiri memandang Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aku Haruno Sakura, peri kesepian dari Konoha.. Mulai saat ini aku ditugaskan untuk membantu Sasuke-sama."

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menemani Sasuke-sama agar tidak kesepian, karena itu adalah kewajibanku sebagai peri kesepian." Gadis bernama Sakura itu tersenyum manis.

"Peri? Kau gila."

"Eh? Aku tidak gila, aku-" Sakura tidak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tiba-tiba Sasuke dengan sigap menarik lengannya.

"Kau gadis gila.. keluar dari kamarku!" Sasuke dengan kasar menyeret gadis pink itu keluar kamarnya membuat sang gadis meronta.

"Sasuke-sama lepas!" Sakura masih berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Sasuke pada lengannya.

"Hn."

"Kita akan kemana?"

"Kita selesaikan ini dikantor polisi." Jawab Sasuke masih menyeret Sakura menuruni satu persatu anak tangga.

"Eh? Tempat apa itu?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Kau akan kulaporkan dengan tuduhan percobaan pencurian." Jawab Sasuke ketus sambil menunjuk-nunjuk jidat lebar Sakura.

"Aku tidak mencuri, aku hanya peri yang ditugaskan untuk membantu Sasuke-sama." Jelas Sakura.

"Kau benar-benar gila, bocah."

"Aku tidak gila Sasuke-sama."

"Ya, kau gila. Berhenti mengelak dan ikut aku!" Ucap Sasuke seraya mempererat cengkeramannya pada lengan yang sudah memerah itu.

"Tuan Sasuke kenapa?"

"Hn, Juugo. Bawa gadis sial ini ke Kantor polisi!" Ucap Sasuke pada salah satu pegawainya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Juugo kurang yakin.

"Apa kau buta? Bawa gadis ini keluar dari mansion Uchiha sekarang juga!" Titah Sasuke yang mulai habis kesabaran.

"Maaf tuan, tapi tidak ada gadis disini." Ucap Juugo takut-takut.

Ucapan Juugo semakin membuat kepala Sasuke pening, sudah jelas-jelas gadis pink ini didepannya, kenapa pegawainya itu tidak bisa melihat gadis menyebalkan ini.

Sasuke memijit kepalanya yang terasa berat, ia memberi isyarat pada Juugo untuk meninggalkannya.

"Baiklah, permisi tuan." Ucap Juugo kemudian.

.

.

.

"Sekarang jelaskan siapa sebenarnya kau!" Titah Sasuke pada gadis yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Sudah kubilang bahwa aku adalah peri kesepian, aku bertugas untuk membantumu."

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan "Heh, Kau ingin membodohiku lagi?"

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Buktikan!"

"Lihatlah!" Sakura berdiri dan menutup matanya, bibir tipisnya terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu dan tak lama setelah itu cahaya merah jambu menyelimuti tubuh rampingnya.

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat karena keterkejutannya, melihat sebuah peristiwa yang mana tidak akan masuk akal untuk orang realistik seperti dirinya. Tubuh ramping Sakura terangkat dan berputar hingga-

Poffft

-menjadi semacam makhluk kecil bersayap seperti kupu-kupu bertubuh manusia.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa terdiam, makhluk kecil semacam _elf_ terbang mengitari dirinya.

"Aku pasti sudah gila, haha.." Ucap Sasuke tak percaya.

"Sasuke-sama, kau sudah percaya kan?" Suara yang lebih kecil itu masuk di gendang telinga Sasuke.

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

A/N

Padahal mau gue pakek buat SSFD tapi kayaknya kagak bisa kalo cuman 1 chapter doang...

Akhirnya die kagak ikut SSFD hohoho...

Kagak bisa ngeramein dah...

Udah ah..

Mind to RnR?


End file.
